


Melbourne Kind of Comfort

by albertblithe (Gabbaroni)



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Runner shows up for like a second, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, also Hoosier gets with a girl, but it isn't worth tagging it's super short, sidney is sweet and made of sunshine and hoosier sort of can't handle it, the pacific is sad and they take refuge in each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbaroni/pseuds/albertblithe
Summary: While in Melbourne, Hoosier takes a chance and invites Sidney to spend the night with him in a hotel room.





	Melbourne Kind of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So... no one asked for this and I don't know if there are any fics of them but like, I just got this idea in my head and I had to write it. It was a fun little experiment and honestly, I have more ideas that I might add later in another chapter.  
> All this came from the idea that the pacific boys would be dying for any kind of comfort and also the fact that both Sidney and Hoosier are pretty af.  
> Enjoy!

Melbourne is like dusk. It’s like being home and it’s like being deployed; it’s like being at peace and it’s like being at war; it’s in between here and there. Everything there is surreal, it’s like living on just wine and cigarettes. Hoosier thinks it feels like a dream. 

Maybe that’s why he gets careless. He dances with a pretty girl in a bar and she takes him outside and sucks him behind the building; he surprises her by getting on his knees and repaying her in kind. It’s the first time he’s had sex, even touched anyone, in fucking months, and it breaks some sort of spell he’s been under. Now it feels easy to flirt. And he flirts with everyone: the pretty girls at the bars, the pretty boys at the bars, his friends, even.

He doesn’t get much in the way of reciprocation, though he doesn’t mind, and his friends will joke back with him, pushing into him and touching his arms and calling him things like “sweetheart,” and “darling.”

That’s why he doesn’t notice at first; when the rest of the group will head off to the dance floor to find girls, Sidney will lag behind, crowding rather close when Hoosier says something suggestive, touching his arm or glancing to his mouth. They keep brushing each other, a hand naturally falling here or a touch dangerously grazing there, but Hoosier tries not to think much of it. Being in Melbourne is like being buzzed, everyone is too giggly and too happy; it must be too easy for Sidney to flirt back with him.

On a clear night rather early on, Hoosier, Sidney, and Runner all stand in a narrow alley behind a bar, smoking and not saying much. They’re out with a large group of Company H guys, all trying to get drunk and laid. After a couple of hours with no success, Runner wanted some fresh air and the other two followed.

Of course, when they do talk, they talk about sex.

Runner asks, “Hey, Sid, you go with that blonde girl?”

After sucking on his cigarette, Sidney nods and says, “Yep.” Hoosier can hear the way he’s holding the smoke in his lungs and watches as it blows past his lips on the exhale.

“You take her to bed?” Hoosier asks. 

Sidney nods.

Runner nods along and says, “Mazeltov,” and both Sidney and Hoosier laugh.

Hoosier asks, “You get lucky yet, Runner?”

“Eh,” he shrugs, “I got a shitty handjob the first night out,” he replies, “but I’m hoping for something a little better tonight.”

Hoosier laughs and Runner asks him, “You?”

He thinks about the pretty girl as he sucks in a lungful of smoke. He nods and thinks about the weight of her thigh hooked over his shoulder, of the texture of her pantyhose as he slid them down her hips, of the way he couldn’t help moaning at the first taste of her. “Yeah, some girl blew me behind a bar.”

Runner stubs out his finished cigarette against the brick wall behind them and laughs through his nose. “Well, I think I’m going to go in and try my luck,” he says, “hopefully, I won’t see you fellas later,” and gives them a wink before the slips through the back door.

When they’re left alone, both Hoosier and Sid light a second cigarette. Hoosier wonders if he's looking for an excuse to stay outside but he watches the delicate fingers of Sidney’s hand flick his lighter and, well, he guesses he doesn’t have to think very hard to figure out why he wants to be out here. A silence stretches for a while and Hoosier does what he can to focus on the cement slabs of the building across from them, on the sweet smell of the rain dampened pavement, on the way his ODs scrape against his skin. And then he hears Sidney’s sharp intake of breath before he asks, “You really get blown out in public?”

“Well, it was fairly well concealed, but yeah.” He thinks he’ll stop there, not say anything else, but he looks to his right to find Sidney watching him. His cheeks are a faint shade of pink over the heavy freckles he’d gotten from the Solomons and his eyes skate along Hoosier’s profile where it leans against the cool brick behind them. Hoosier isn’t sure in which moment he decides to push, to see how far he can go, but once he does he can feel his pulse strike rapidly against the hollow of his throat. Looking forward again, he says, “She let me come in her mouth,” and then, “I think she was surprised when I got on my knees for her.”

Hoosier doesn’t have to look at Sidney to see how he stutters for a moment; he hears him almost cough on his smoke and it makes him bold enough to look at him. 

Hoosier says, “She tasted sweet.” He glances down to Sidney’s mouth, “Sounded sweet, too.”

Sidney doesn’t look away from him, even as Hoosier watches his cheeks and neck flush darker. His cigarette hangs lamely from his pouting lips and his hand between them inches closer to Hoosier’s side. 

Hoosier looks around the alley, just once, before tossing his own cigarette to the ground and crushing it beneath the toe of his shoe. Then, he turns on Sidney, feeling the way his breath freezes in his chest, just for a second, and plucks the cigarette from his mouth. He sees Sidney look down, his light lashes framing his pretty cheeks, and then tilts his head into a single, soft kiss. 

And Sidney kisses him back.

Hoosier pulls away, feeling smug, and takes in a lungful of smoke from Sidney’s cigarette. His hand comes up to hold Sidney by the nape of his neck and gently guide him into a warm, open-mouthed kiss. He slowly breathes out, letting the smoke from his lungs curl into Sidney’s mouth, and he delights in the low moan Sidney makes as the smoke fills him. 

Hoosier likes watching the smoke pour past Sidney’s lips when they separate. He likes how Sidney looks like a live wire.

Leaning close to Sidney’s ear, he says, “I have a room,” he feels the small twitch Sidney gives at the place where his hand still holds his neck, “If you want, you can spend the night with me. Come there later tonight.” In a sudden burst of confidence and impatience, Hoosier nips at Sidney’s earlobe and feels him shiver at the scrape of his teeth. He slips a scrap of paper with the hotel’s address and his room number, the one he had been planning to give to some pretty girl, into the front pocket of Sidney’s trousers.

Then he pulls away altogether and strides out of the alley, heading to the hotel, and trying not to seem as off balance as he feels.

 

He spends an hour alone in his hotel room, half hard in anticipation, before someone knocks on the door.

“It’s unlocked,” Hoosier calls from his place half on the bed, one foot placed on the ground. He hears Sidney walk in and close the door behind him as Hoosier decidedly concentrates on stubbing his half-gone cigarette into the glass ashtray on the room’s bedside table. It isn’t his first and the window beside the bed has only been opened perhaps an inch, so the hotel room swirls in a silvery haze that softens the lamplight and blurs the edges of his skin. There’s a pleasant humming in Hoosier’s head.

Sidney stands stiff in front of the door; his knees are locked upright and his hands are pushed into his pockets. As Hoosier watches him, he pulls out the slip of paper Hoosier gave him and flips it between his fingers. Sidney’s eyes rest on the dark carpeting and he asks, “Did you mean it, that I could spend the night with you?”

For the first time, Hoosier turns to fully face him, his shoulders slouching forward and still half sitting on the bed, “Yeah,” he says, “I did.”

The change in Sidney is strange. It looks like relief. He looks at Hoosier and then nods before taking a step toward him.

Hoosier gestures with his head, “Take off your boots.”

Stumbling in his stride, Sidney kicks off his already poorly laced boots and leaves them by the door next to Hoosier’s own. He walks to the bed and sits; tucking his feet underneath himself; he looks small, a little nervous. Hoosier mirrors him, hands placed squarely on his own thighs, and he waits for Sidney to move. 

He doesn’t. He busies his hands on the rough fabric of his ODs, he opens his mouth more than once as if he might say something, but nothing comes. 

Hoosier takes pity on him. “C’mere.” He mumbles and takes Sidney by the nape of his neck again to kiss him. The rigid line of Sidney’s shoulders slumps forward as Hoosier presses their lips together, gentle but sure. He sighs against Hoosier’s mouth as he opens it to deepen their kiss and Hoosier loves the sound of it, the way it colors his bones something light and pink; he takes Sidney’s head in both hands so he can get deeper inside. 

Sidney tastes like the whiskey they’d had at the bar and the semi-sweet smell of tobacco floats on his breath and Hoosier finds that he craves the warmth of him. Leaning forward, Sidney clutches onto Hoosiers arms and makes a low and hungry sound in the back of his throat, so Hoosier lets his hands fall on Sidney’s hips and pulls him onto his lap.

Above him, Sidney holds his face in his hands and presses in so close Hoosier’s body shivers almost violently. There’s something so good about having another body so close and hot and solid and real. And Sidney is beautiful and golden; he’s not green anymore, but cleaned up like this he looks young. When Hoosier has a moment to look at him he’s taken by the flush of his cheeks, by the shine on his lips, by the glow his blond hair paints him in. His eyes are dark and heavy and his chest heaves with the labor of his breathing.

Hoosier kisses him again and takes his bottom lip between his teeth, baiting Sidney into chasing him back and even then, Hoosier can’t help his surprise when Sidney nips at him, sucking a bruise onto his bottom lip and then fucking his tongue into his mouth. Hoosier’s moan would almost be embarrassing, but he feels Sidney’s hands at the knot of his tie, pulling it apart so he can undo the buttons of his blouse, and Hoosier gets caught up in ridding himself of his shirt, instead. Goosebumps line his skin as Sidney’s hands glide along his shoulders and rub at the tense muscles. He’s so gentle Hoosier almost can’t stand it. Against his bare skin, the touch makes him feel manic.

Sidney pulls away but Hoosier wants more; he kisses his cheek, his jaw, his neck, moans into the flesh of Sidney’s shoulder until Sidney gently pushes him away and catches his eye. 

Panting and unable to keep himself from grinding down in Hoosier’s lap, Sidney says, “Undress me,” somewhere between a plea and a demand.

Hoosier’s cock pulses at those words, at the way Sidney’s pretty mouth hangs open. Sidney watches him as he reaches up to undo his tie, slipping it from under his collar and dropping it to the floor. His eyes flutter shut and his head lolls back when Hoosier unbuttons his collar; Hoosier undoes the buttons one by one and pushes his shirt from his shoulders. He has to pause and admire Sidney as he arches toward him, his cock grinding down onto his own, and his shirt open and caught on the bend of his elbows. The flat plain of his chest gives way into the dip of his stomach; the slope of his shoulder swoops into the curve of his bicep. Hoosier gets lost in the sight of his skin, but Sidney’s head comes forward again, as if he wonders why Hoosier’s stopped, so he slides the shirt from Sidney’s arms and makes for the clasp of his pants. 

Sidney gasps as Hoosier unzips his fly, the back of his hand barely brushing the tent in his pants, and Hoosier chuckles. It’s been too long for both of them.

Placing one hand in the center of Sidney’s back and holding the back of his neck with the other, Hoosier tilts Sidney until he lies flat on the bed. He curls his fingers around the waistband of Sidney’s trousers and briefs and pulls them down his legs. Sidney’s blindly reaching for him, but Hoosier takes his time as he runs wide hands up Sidney’s calves and the tops of his thighs which shake with the effort to keep himself still. His skin is so hot it sings beneath his touch and as Hoosier’s hands glide from his thighs, over the dips inside his hipbones, to his stomach, he leaves goosebumps in his wake. Sidney’s cock is flushed and hard and glistening where it leaks onto his stomach and Hoosier has to fight the urge to take him in his mouth. He leans over him and blows a cool breath across his skin and relishes the way Sidney squirms and moans out, half out of his mind already.

His grip is firm as his hands move over his flanks and up to his chest, fingers curling around his ribs and thumbs brushing over Sidney’s nipples. Hoosier hangs over him and between his legs; he watches them bud and he can’t help himself. He pulls Sidney’s chest up toward him, listening to the grunt Sidney gives, and takes one pretty, pink nipple into his mouth.

“Oh!” Sidney cries out, threading his hands through Hoosier’s hair as he suckles; Hoosier’s sure he’s never heard a sweeter sound; he feels like he could listen to Sidney all night. His thumb delicately circles the other before he licks over it too and gives a harsh suck, nipping the bud to feel Sidney shudder. In the same moment, Hoosier slides his hands down Sidney’s back and grabs his ass, pulling out a little shout from him that seems to kick something loose in Hoosier.

He pulls off of Sidney’s chest with a gentle lap of his tongue to find a red bruise there. He gets himself out of his pants because suddenly the pressure is too much, his clothes are too tight, and he has to touch himself. He allows himself a moment to stroke his cock, eyes closed tight but when the mattress moves he looks to Sidney and finds him propped up on one hand, watching Hoosier’s cock with unveiled lust. It’s impossible to keep himself away.

“C’mere,” Hoosier says for a second time and pulls Sidney into his lap again. He kisses his swollen mouth with fervor he can’t keep to himself and smiles wickedly when Sidney licks into his mouth and hums against him.

“‘m sorry about that bruise there,” Hoosier says with his lips still pressed to Sidney’s. He strokes a hand across Sidney’s nipple, as if he may have forgotten, and laughs when he jumps at the overstimulation.

Sidney laughs too, “No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.”

With that, Hoosier moves down to kiss at Sidney’s throat, glistening with sweat, biting at the side of his neck and softly sucking over the pink patches. He gets his hand wrapped around Sidney’s cock, smooth and hard and flushed red at the tip. Precome drips over his knuckles and Sidney’s moan is shattered above him.

“What?” teases Hoosier, “you act like you’ve never been touched like this before.”

“I–” Sidney gasps at a twist of Hoosier’s wrist and his eyes roll back in his head, “I messed around with girls back home but never–” another gasp at another twist, “never felt this _good.”_

Hoosier swipes his thumb over the head of Sidney’s cock, just to see him jump and feel him clutch harder at his shoulders, as he says, “What about that girl here?”

“Ah–” his eyes focus on Hoosier for just a moment before he shakes his head and swallows hard, trying to talk around the desperate feeling Hoosier can see filling him, and chokes out, “I lied.” 

Hoosier’s cock is already hard and leaking but at Sidney’s words it twitches almost painfully. He wonders if he shouldn’t, but he feels good about that, that he gets to be the one to show Sidney how good this feels. They make a pretty picture like this. Hoosier without his shirt, hard cock free of his trousers; Sidney naked and beautiful and golden, draped over Hoosier’s lap, arcing and squirming from Hoosier’s hand and his fingers making bruises in the tops of Hoosier’s shoulders. 

Hoosier thinks of a younger Sidney with southern girls, kissing them, touching the curves of their waists but thinking of the strong, straight lines of a man.

He wraps his free arm around Sidney’s middle and pulls him in close; he licks and nips at his ear and grins as he asks low and rich, “No fun with boys? Not even that pen pal of yours?”

Sidney’s giggle is breathy and shy and he shakes his head, “No, no, he would never–”

“But you would?” Bill presses, adoring the way Sidney’s flush travels down his neck to his chest, “If you could?”

Sidney nods and Hoosier feels his blunt fingernails bite into his shoulders as his hand relentlessly continues to stroke him.

Hoosier gives lazy, languid kisses to Sidney’s neck, warm and full; Sidney tremors against him and he asks, “Did you think about him when you were alone? Did you make yourself come imagining all the things he’d do to you?” 

Sidney swallows hard but nods.

“Say it.” 

“I thought, I thought about us in his bedroom, I thought about kissing him. God, I thought about kissing him all the time,” Sidney chuckles a little for Hoosier to feel against his lips, maybe embarrassed, but continues, “I thought about getting on my knees for him. I wanted to know what he would feel like in my mouth, I wanted him to pull my hair–”

So, Bill slides his hand up and gives Sidney’s hair a tug and he nearly shouts, “Oh, Bill!” with a sharp gasp.

Hoosier smiles wide but Sidney looks embarrassed, he starts to stammer.

“No, I like it,” Hoosier tells him, “I like hearing you.” He begins to pump his cock faster and that’s enough encouragement for Sidney. He watches Hoosier’s hand move around him for a moment, his pink, slick cock head emerging on every downstroke, before he begins to fall apart again.

Bill continues, “The sounds you make get me so hard,” he rolls his hips up to briefly press their cocks together, “Feel that? You did that to me.”

Sidney groans hard and deep inside his chest.

“You’re so pretty for me, sweetheart,” Sidney whines helplessly at the endearment, “You want to be my good boy, don’t you? Fuck, you drive crazy.” 

Sidney nods and babbles, “Yes, yes, I’m good, I’m–” Hoosier rubs at the head of his cock and he cries out, “Ah-ah!” His head falls back and he moans again, “Oh, _shit!”_ His voice becomes loud and Hoosier guides his head to settle into the crook of his neck, muffling the sounds. Sidney starts thrusting a little into Hoosier’s fist, the muscles of his hips and thighs shaking with the effort, and whines into the thick of his neck.

“I–oh, _fuck,_ ” Hoosier starts to grind with him and Sidney seems like he can’t stop himself; he chants on a breathy whine, “Bill, Bill, Bill…” like it’s the only word he knows. 

“I gotcha, I gotcha, Sid,” Hoosier holds the back of his head with his fingers woven through his sweat-damp hair.

“I wanna come,” Sidney babbles, “I wanna come, please, make me–”

In one, swift movement, Hoosier tips Sidney back to lie on the bed and then spreads open his trembling thighs. He pumps Sidney’s cock a few more times, until he’s sure he’s about to come undone. Then he dips down and takes the head of Sidney’s cock into his mouth.

Sidney’s moan is shocked and broken, fucking beautiful. He twitches in Hoosier’s mouth and Hoosier’s own cock feels impossibly hard and heavy between his legs. It drips precome onto the sheets below him. Hoosier suckles him hard and continues to stroke his shaft. He looks up and watches Sidney clutch at the sheets and writhe in delirious pleasure as he curls his tongue around him. He curls forward and rambles, “Shit, Bill, _Bill,_ you’re gonna make me come. God, I’m gonna come, I’m–” 

Hoosier takes him to the hilt as he spills in his mouth with thick pulses against his tongue and a moan so loud and genuine Hoosier couldn’t care less about them being heard. A shiver runs through him, getting another drip of precome from the tip of his cock. He likes the taste of salt in his mouth and swallows it all greedily. When he lets Sidney fall from his mouth, he laps at him to get anything he may have missed.

When Hoosier lifts his head, Sidney is panting and trembling. He makes a mewling sound in the back of his throat as he curls into himself and lies on his side. Hoosier crawls forward and lies down to face him. Sidney reaches for him and makes another little noise; he looks small like this, almost fragile. Hoosier slips an arm under him to wrap around his middle and pets his head with the other and hushes him as he continues to shake.

His voice is rough but warm as he coos, “You’re good, you’re alright, I’m not going anywhere.” He does his best to cover Sidney, feeling the rapid pounding if his heart and the shuddering of his breath against the crook of his neck.

After a few long moments, the tremors soften and Sidney’s breath becomes even and deep. He lifts his head and kisses Hoosier, his lips soft and full, his tongue slowly pushing into Hoosier’s mouth to chase the taste of himself. Hoosier gives him everything he can, rubbing at Sidney’s sweat-slicked back and giving an affectionate stroke to Sidney’s cheek.

Once he feels he can, Hoosier lifts both Sidney and himself to settle them comfortably at the head of the bed, Although interrupted, Sidney doesn’t seem interested in stopping; he wriggles himself closer to Hoosier and works one of his legs between both of his. He sucks Hoosier’s bottom lip into his mouth and reaches down with one hand to grasp at his cock.

Hoosier hums a surprised note as Sidney’s hand slides along his shaft. Blood surges through him again and, though his grip is loose, Sidney’s hand is rough and warm and clever. He wraps his hand around Sidney’s, guiding him over the head of his cock and back down, tightening his grip just slightly. 

Hoosier loves the warmth and pressure of their joined hands, he loves the sharp taste of Sidney’s skin, he loves Sidney’s growing confidence. After several guided strokes, Sidney jacks Hoosier’s cock on his own, Hoosier’s hand loosely over his but not putting forth any real effort. 

Sidney twists his wrist on the upstroke and Hoosier grunts, “Oh, fuck.” and hisses against Sidney’s lips.

He feels him smile, “Yeah?” and Hoosier can only nod.

When Sidney speeds up his hand, Hoosier’s brow furrows together and he moans into their open kiss. Sidney breaks away just enough to mumble to him, “C’mon, Bill,” and at another moan he says, “that’s it, I wanna make you feel good. Do I make you feel good?”

Hoosier couldn’t reply if he tried. His body tenses all over and he feels so close to losing it he could cry.

Sidney looks devilish as he gives Hoosier a taste of his own medicine, “Don’t you wanna be my good boy?”

Hoosier grabs Sidney on both sides of his face and kisses him hard and open as he shakes through his climax. He feels himself come between them and only breaks from the kiss when he has to gasp in a breath.

Sidney giggles. He pecks Hoosier on the corner of his mouth and giggles with such a bright smile, Hoosier has to return it. Hoosier quickly goes and collects some toilet paper to clean them with and Sidney is still smiling when he comes back. As Hoosier wipes them down, he sits up on his elbows and seems to sober rather quickly. 

When Hoosier turns his back to toss the paper in the trash can, Sidney asks, “Are you going to ask me to leave now?”

Hoosier turns, taken off guard by the question. He says, “No, Sid. I’m not going to ask you to leave.” He fishes in his discarded trousers to find a smoke and a lighter. He takes a drag and hands it to Sid while he crawls over him and settles into the bed, lifting up the blanket to invite Sid to lie with him.

Sid only looks at him a moment, only as long as he holds the smoke in his lungs, and then slips in along side Hoosier. They pass the smoke back and forth until it’s nothing and Sidney stubs it in the ashtray. He clicks off the lamp and both wait for their eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Hoosier has Sidney under his arm just like he would have any girl and it’s strange, but still nice.

But Sidney starts to fidget. Hoosier can see him now, and his eyes are impossibly deep when he looks up at him. “Hoosier, I’m sorry if…” he tries again with, “I’ve never–”

“I know, Sid.” It’s almost a quip.

“I’m just afraid if…”

“Look, did you have a good time?” Hoosier asks him.

Sidney smiles small and answers, “Yeah.”

“Me too,” Hoosier smiles back, “We can sleep on that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, Sidney is very bad at noticing how gay Sledge is lol
> 
> Come hang out with me on tumblr! @ackackh  
> Kudos and comments keep me going and give me life!


End file.
